Content providers use web feeds to deliver web content, in particular, web content that is regularly updated to users. Users can subscribe to web feeds, which typically include links, headlines, and/or summaries. A user can view the updated content through the feed subscription using a feed reader.
However, with the plethora of online content sources and feeds available for subscription, a user may be inundated with feeds and updates, many of which the user may not be interested in. In particular, a user may be subscribed to several sources of news feeds but only interested in stories that are local or stories that are popular, for example.